Undisclosed Desires
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: 5 meses sem o Sam. Lisa e Ben estavam viajando e Dean ficou sozinho em casa. Queria alguém pra conversar, um amigo. Mal sabia ele que, naquela noite, esse e alguns outros desejos se tornariam realidade... *Tradução do título: "Desejos secretos"* [Música: Undisclosed Desires - Muse]


**Undisclosed Desires - One-Shot**

Desde que Sam havia pulado para dentro da jaula com Miguel e Lucifer, já havia se passado mais de 5 meses. Dean estava sozinho na casa da Lisa. Ela e o Ben foram para a casa da mãe da Lisa por 3 semanas. Dean, é claro, não quis ir. Então ficou sozinho naquela casa, ela parecia tão sem vida, sem cor, tão vazia sem Lisa e Ben. Porque, na verdade, a única coisa que estava mantendo o loiro são após a morte de Sam eram eles, já que não falava com Bobby ou Castiel há muito tempo. Dean abriu uma garrafa de whisky e deu um gole direto da garrafa, desejando que Sam estivesse ali com ele, ou pelo menos Castiel, para ele ter alguém com quem conversar.

Castiel frequentemente ficava invisível e ia até a casa da Lisa, ele observava Dean por horas, lendo os seus pensamentos, imaginando se devia aparecer ou não, o moreno estava morrendo de saudades do Winchester, das suas conversas, das piadas que ele contava mas Castiel não entendia... De tudo. Mas Dean parecia tão feliz perto da Lisa que Castiel preferiu manter distância. Mas naquela tarde, Castiel ouviu o seu nome nos pensamentos do loiro e já que a Lisa não estava em casa, resolveu aparecer.

**I know you've suffered**

_(Eu sei que você sofreu)_

**But I don't want you to hide**

_(Mas eu não quero que você esconda)_

**It's cold and loveless**

_(É frio e sem vida)_

**I won't let you be denied**

_(Eu não deixarei você ser negado)_

– Olá, Dean - Castiel apareceu atrás do loiro e disse com um leve sorriso no rosto, tentando esconder a sua empolgação. Ele realmente estava com saudades de conversar com o loiro.

– Cas? - Dean estava espantado, o que Cas estava fazendo ali depois de tanto tempo sem aparecer? - Droga, Cas. Sai de trás de mim! O que está fazendo aqui?

– Você não queria alguém pra conversar? – Castiel perguntou, um tanto confuso.

– Sim, mas como você... ? Ah, agora é só eu pensar o seu nome e você aparece? – Dean sorriu de lado. Por um minuto ele havia esquecido de Castiel era um anjo e podia ler os seus pensamentos. O loiro sentou-se e olhou nos profundos olhos azuis de Castiel, com um sorriso leve no rosto.

– É... – Castiel se sentou à mesa, ficando de frente para Dean – Então. Sobre o que você quer conversar Dean?

**Soothing**

_(Me acalme)_

**I'll make you feel pure**

_(Eu vou fazer você se sentir pura)_

**Trust me**

_(Confie em mim)_

**You can be sure**

_(Você pode ter certeza)_

Dean estava muito feliz que Castiel estava ali com ele. O loiro realmente sentiu saudades do anjo, mas imaginou que o moreno estivesse ocupado demais pra ele, já que Castiel era agora o "novo xerife da cidade" no céu. Ele estava sem assunto para conversar com o moreno, então perguntou qualquer coisa.

– Então, Cas. Como vão as coisas lá em cima? – Dean perguntou indiferente. O Winchester estava realmente com saudades do seu anjo.

– É, Dean... As coisas não estão fáceis. E você, a Lisa e Ben? – Castiel pigarreou. Com certeza não queria falar deles. Pois Castiel desenvolveu sentimentos pelo loiro com o passar do tempo. Sentimentos que iam muito além da amizade e lembrar que era com Lisa que Dean se deitava todas as noites, machucava muito o anjo - Como vão?

– Vamos bem, Cas – Dean levantou-se e andou até a geladeira – Quer uma cerveja?

– Quero sim, Dean. Obrigado – Castiel quase nunca sorria, mas não conseguiu controlar agora. Estava muito feliz por estar perto de Dean e o loiro podendo vê-lo desta vez.

Dean entregou a cerveja para Castiel que abriu-a e tomou um grande gole.

– Você está meio tenso, né Cas? – Dean disse um tanto preocupado, Castiel bebeu quase toda a garrafa em um único gole.

– Como você sabe?

– Bom, você quase acabou com a cerveja de uma vez só... – Dean sorriu de lado para o anjo – Isso é um sinal de quem está muito estressado.

– Não estou indo muito bem lá em cima... – Castiel olhou fundo nos olhos de esmeralda do loiro – Mas isso não é importante.

– Tudo bem então, Cas.

Castiel lia os pensamentos de Dean e ficou feliz com o que ouviu. Dean estava muito feliz por Cas ter aparecido, ele estava com saudades do moreno. Muitas saudades. Castiel teve que impedir um sorriso que queria aparecer em seus lábios enquanto olhava intensamente para o caçador.

– Sabe, Cas... – Dean corou levemente e não conseguia olhar fixamente nos olhos de Castiel – Eu estou feliz que você esteja aqui – Dean estava um pouco envergonhado e sorriu levemente para o anjo.

– Estou feliz por estar aqui, Dean – O moreno abriu um lindo sorriso para Dean, que ficou adimirando-o.

– Como vai o Bobby? – Cas perguntou após alguns segundos de silêncio.

– Vai bem. Eu acho. Não vejo ele desde... – O semblante de Dean ficou triste enquanto lembrava do dia em que Sam pulou na jaula de Lúcifer com Miguel – Você sabe...

– Ah, sim... Você sente a falta dele, né Dean? – Castiel olhava solidario para Dean, não queria deixá-lo triste. O anjo teve uma vontade enorme de abraçá-lo, consolá-lo e dizer que iria ficar tudo bem... Que estava ali por ele.

– Muito – Dean olhava para cima, tentando segurar as lágrimas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos – Ele era meu irmão... – Uma brilhante e única lágrima escorria agora pelo rosto do Winchester.

– Ele era um bom garoto – Castiel se levantou e andou até o lado do loiro. Ele pôs uma mão no ombro de Dean, tentando reconfortá-lo.

– É... Ele era... – Dean olhou para Castiel e sorriu. O loiro se levantou da cadeira e abraçou Cas impulsivamente. Castiel ficou sem reação, mas sorriu com o contato.

Dean se separou do abraço quando percebeu o que tinhe feito e, sem olhar para Cas, andou até o balcão da cozinha e deu um gole em seu whisky. Por que ele abraçou Castiel? E por que ele quer abraçar de novo? E, pior do que isso, por que sentia frio, sem o corpo quente e aconchegante de Castiel?

Castiel estava parado aonde havia acontecido o abraço, olhando para Dean. O Winchester parecia nervoso. Castiel leu novamente os pensamentos do loiro e se segurou para não sorrir abertamente.

Dean fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, pensando que não devia estar raciocinando direito e quando abriu-os, Castiel estava parado na sua frente, os olhos intensos o encarando. O loiro o encarou de volta, perdido naqueles olhos de um azul profundo e maravilhoso.

– Você está bem, Dean? – Perguntou o moreno, sem desviar os olhos do rosto do caçador.

– Estou sim, Cas – Dean deu um sorriso leve para Castiel, que assentiu com a cabeça, sorrindo também.

Os olhos do Winchester brilhavam, olhando para o belo anjo que estava parado à sua frente. A verdade era que Dean Winchester estava apaixonado. E não era pela Lisa e sim por Castiel, mas isso o loiro nunca admitiu. Nem para si mesmo.

Castiel era inocente, bom e um grande amigo... Dean admirava isso no anjo. O moreno encarava, agora, os lábios pecaminosos do Winchester. Aqueles lábios carnudos, eram o caminho para a perdição. E como Castiel queria se perder neles...

Os batimentos e a respiração do loiro estavam mais rapidos com a proximidade de seus corpos e Dean não pensou. Apenas colocou uma mão na nuca de Castiel e o aproximou, selando seus lábios. Castiel estava surpreso, mas intensamente feliz. O moreno abriu um pouco a boca para que o loiro a explorasse coma sua língua.

Dean não estava pensando em nada, não estava se perguntando se era certo ou errado. Não se perguntava se isso iria atrapalhar de alguma forma, suas vidas. Ele não queria saber as respostas. Ele só sentia os lábios de Castiel colados aos seus e que não podia parar de beijá-lo. Ter Castiel perto era uma necessidade.

Castiel envolveu a cintura do Winchester com seus braços, aumentando mais o contato. Dean beijava obscenamente a boca de Castiel, e ambos já estavam ficando duros. Dean puxava Castiel para mais perto a cada movimento que fazia e, sem perceber, estavam andando até o sofá.

Dean sentou-se e puxou Castiel, fazendo o moreno ficar no seu colo. O anjo ajudou Dean a se livrar da camisa e o caçador tirou o sobretudo e o paletó de Castiel. Entre beijos e amassos o Winchester e o anjo já estavam somente de cueca, Castiel no colo de Dean, que beijava o pescoço do anjo, arrancando-lhe gemidos de prazer.

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

_(Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração)_

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

_(Eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é apenas uma máscara)_

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

_(Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado)_

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

_(Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração)_

Castiel separou seus corpos por um momento, tirando a cueca preta que usava. Viu que Dean fez o mesmo e se sentiu um pouco nervoso... Ele nunca havia estado com alguém antes, sua primeira vez seria com um homem e esse homem era Dean Winchester... E se ele fizesse alguma coisa que não devia, e se Dean o olhasse e percebesse que não era isso que realmente queria?

O loiro sentiu a tensão que emanava de Castiel enquanto eles se olhavam com paixão e, levantou-se tomando o moreno para si. Puxou Castiel e sentou-se novamente no sofá com o moreno ao seu colo. Se beijaram intensamente, as ereções se roçando e Dean achou que poderia gozar apenas com aquela cena.

Castiel começou a trabalhar com a língua no pescoço do Winchester e dando mordidinhas, arancando gemidos baixos do loiro. O anjo levantou-se um pouco de seu colo, mas logo sentou-se devagar sobre a ereção do loiro, que sorria e gemia o nome de Castiel. O moreno sentou-se um pouco mais, sentindo um pouco de dor, mas logo se acostumou.

Dean estava extasiado, sentia um prazer incrível, gemia o nome de Castiel que cavalgava em seu colo. O anjo gemia o nome do Winchester e ficou feliz por proporcionar esse prazer ao seu caçador. Castiel aumentou o ritmo e Dean arranhava de leve as costas do moreno.

– Cas... Eu vou... Gozar – Dean conseguiu dizer com muito esforço entre os sons altos e desconexos que saíam de sua boca.

Castiel deu um sorriso sacana para Dean, que o puxou para mais perto selando seus lábios e explorando cada canto daquela boca quente e macia que era a de Castiel.

O moreno estava quase chegando ao seu ápice também e gemia dentro da boca perfeita do loiro. Aumentou a velocidade das cavalgadas, rebolando um pouco mais sobre o colo do Winchester.

Castiel gozou primeiro que Dean, sujando e barriga do loiro. Dean se derramou intensamente dentro do anjo, que agora estava ofegante e com as mãos apoiadas no peito suado do loiro. Castiel saiu de cima do loiro e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

**You trick your lovers**

_(Você engana seus amantes)_

**That you're wicked and divine**

_(Dizendo que é cruel e divino)_

**You may be a sinner**

_(Você pode ser um pecador)_

**But your innocence is mine**

_(Mas a sua inocência é minha)_

**Please me**

_(Me satisfaça)_

**Show me how it's done**

_(Me mostre como é feito)_

**Tease me**

_(Me provoque)_

**You are the one**

_(Você é a única)_

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

_(Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração)_

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

_(Eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é apenas uma máscara)_

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

_(Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado)_

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

_(Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração)_

– Cas... – Dean disse ainda um pouco ofegante e o moreno olhou sorrindo para ele – Esse foi o melhor orgasmo que eu já tive na vida.

Castiel corou um pouco, mas estava intensamente feliz por ter feito seu loiro se sentir assim. Lógico que Castiel também sentiu prazer, foi uma das melhores noite de sua existência, se não a melhor.

O moreno encostou a cabeça no ombro de Dean, que beijou o topo da sua cabeça com carinho. O Winchester estava extremamente feliz por estar ali com Castiel. Ele não podia estar mais em paz.

– Promete que não vai mais desaparecer? - Dean disse olhando para seu anjo.

– Eu prometo, Dean - Castiel sorriu.

– Eu te amo, Cas – Dean disse sinceramente olhando para o moreno que parecia surpreso quando o loiro disse isso.

– Eu também te amo, Dean – Castiel selou levemente seus lábios, ele não podia estar mais feliz.

Se levantaram e se vestiram, sem dizer uma única palavra, pois seus olhos já diziam o bastante. Eles não sabiam o que iria acontecer em seguida e nem se importavam. Eles só sabiam que pertenciam um ao outro. E, assim, ficaram abraçados no sofá assistindo TV, de vez em quando se olhavam e se beijavam. Eles se amavam e estavam juntos e isso era tudo o que importava.

**Please me**

_(Me satisfaça)_

**Show me how it's done**

_(Me mostre como é feito)_

**Tease me**

_(Me provoque)_

**You are the one**

_(Você é a única)_

**I want to reconcile the violence in your heart**

_(Eu quero reconciliar a violência no seu coração)_

**I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask**

_(Eu quero reconhecer que sua beleza não é apenas uma máscara)_

**I want to exorcise the demons from your past**

_(Eu quero exorcizar os demônios do seu passado)_

**I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart**

_(Eu quero satisfazer os desejos secretos do seu coração)_

**Fim.**


End file.
